EoT Sidestory
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: A side story from End of Tomorrow with humor and a little more info on what's going on behind the scenes...


**A/N:** This has been edited and moved. Reasons are, it goes with the story, but as it was kindly pointed out, doesn't fit where I have it. Hence, I'm moving it out as a side story and replacing it with what was supposed to be chapter 12. I still recommend reading it because it does contain information that will be delved further into in the future. It's kinda like a little snapshot of background stories that you can't see from Shego's POV. Guess that's all! So, um, I hope you go and read the new chpt 11 XD.

-------------

Ron and Wade are sitting on Ron's living room couch. They're staring at the TV blankly, whatever being displayed, ignored. Rufus is sprawled out on the couch's armrest, snoring softly. Inhaling deeply, Ron slowly rolls his head to look at Wade.

"Wade my man, this is seriously killing me. When are they coming back?" Ron looks up at Wade hopefully, even though he already asked that very same question several times already.

With a half smile, Wade rolls his eyes. "I already told you. They're going to be gone for a week. They still have another five days before they come back."

"But I'm booored!" whines Ron, throwing his arms up in the air. "I mean come on! Even the villains seem to be on vacation! There's nothing to do!"

Wade chuckles. It's only been two days, but in those two days, nothing has happened. No villains, no KP, and no Shego. Hence, the two boys are bored stiff.

"Man, at least Bonnie hasn't been bugging you about Shego's and Kim's whereabouts," responds Wade. "She's been on my back every time I leave my house. Heck, I'm starting to worry she might find out where I live and start ringing on my doorbell at all hours of the night."

Ron snickers. "Maybe she's stalking you."

Wade guffaws. "Yeah right, more like she's stalking Kim and Shego." He shakes his head. "If she were stalking _me_, I'd have taken her out on a date already."

Paling, Ron crosses his arms over his chest.

"Can you say EWWW?! We're talking about _Bonnie_ here!"

Chuckling, Wade props his feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah, but you gotta admit, Bonnie is hot."

Ron's face scrunches up. "Maybe, but the factor remains that it would be wrong sick!"

"Eh…" Wade laces his fingers behind is head and stares up at the ceiling. His mind drifts back to his old life… and his wife.

He'd played with things a little more then he'd let on. Granted, it wasn't anything that would change anything Shego and him had already discussed. However… he honestly couldn't imagine living his second life without his beloved. She'd already been four years his senior. The only thing he had to do was make sure it would be inevitable they'd run into each other sometime. Of course, all that meant was he had to convince her family to move into the general city he lived in.

Sighing, he closes his eyes, his beloved's face hovering in his minds eye.

The only poor decision he'd made with that is he has no idea exactly _when_ they'll run into each other. The possibility is too high to discount that it will. However, he didn't arrange a time and place. In other words, everything will come when it will and he doesn't have a clue when or where that will be. Blast it all… he knew he forgot something.

"Hey, isn't Valentines day tomorrow?" asks Ron, eyes glued to the TV. Wade shrugs.

"I dunno. Guess so. Why? You got plans?"

"No…"

Silence hangs between them a moment.

"Um, how bout you?" persists Ron. "You got plans?"

"Not really," replies Wade, frowning slightly. Dang, he'd completely forgot about Valentine's day. He'd avoided celebrating it for so long, he'd forgotten the holiday even existed. He wonders if…

Boom, boom, dah boom, boom, dah boom dah dah dah…

Wade jumps and whips his hand in front of his face. He rolls his eyes at his wrist communicator. He presses the button and finds himself looking into Shego's worried green eyes.

"What's up?"

"Nerdlinger! Quick! You gotta help me out!" she blurts. Her eyes dart from side to side.

Wade is instantly alert, feet slamming to the floor as he sits up straight.

"Whoa! What's going on? Where are you at?" he demands.

"SSSHHHHH!" she hisses. "Not too loud! If my mom finds out I carted this thing up here, she'll kick my ass from here to Japan!"

Wade relaxes slightly, but his face is still puckered in worry. "What's going on? Why do you need my help?"

"Do you have any idea what tomorrow is?" she asks somberly. For a moment, he blinks at her, clueless.

"Tomorrow?" he echoes. His eyes widen. "Oh! Tomorrow!" He smirks. "You didn't forget, did you?"

Shego scowls at him.

"Shut up. I just happened to walk by our calendar and see the stupid day circled in a big red heart."

"So, basically, you don't have a gift for Kim."

Pacing irritably, she frowns down at the small screen. "Let's just say I was never one for celebrating that holiday before…" She waves her hand in the air and sighs. "Look, I need you to come pick me up tonight so I can get her a gift."

"Your mom would freak," he points out.

She huffs at him. "As if I care! This is more important! I totally spaced the day! I _have_ to get her _something_! You can pick me up at two."

Wade sighs and shakes his head.

"Nothing is open at two."

She can't help but smirk.

"It doesn't have to."

His eyes widen. "Oh no! No, no, no, no! You know you've started anew! This could…"

"Chill Nerdlinger. I'm not going to steal anything. I'll leave the full price in the register or something." She growls at his uneasy expression. "Look, I give you my word that I won't do anything underhanded. Well, except the whole entering without permission bit. Just help me out." She looks at him pleadingly.

He sighs. "Fine, fine, I'll help you out. Wait outside in the usual clearing."

A grin breaks across her face.

"Perfect! I owe you one Nerdlinger!" She cuts the link.

Chuckling, Wade shakes his head at the blank screen.

"Sometimes…"

Ron's communicator goes off. Questioningly, Ron looks at Wade before pressing the button.

"Roooon!" whines Kim, her voice barely audible. Ron gins widely.

"Lemme guess… you forgot Shego's gift on your dresser when you were throwing your things into the nearest bag."

Kim blushes, scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "Um… yes?"

"No big," answers Ron. "I'll get Wade to help me slip it into your bag before morning."

Kim beams at him. "Thanks Ron! You're a lifesaver!" Kim glances quickly over her shoulder. "I have to go!" she whispers. "If someone finds out I brought this thing with me, I'll be in big trouble!"

The screen goes black before Ron can respond. Both boys exchange bemused looks. Wade bursts out laughing, followed shortly by Ron.

"What would they do without us, huh?"

--------Some hidden lair --------

Laughter fills a dark corridor, footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Tomorrow will be a grand day," comments a man. Shadows cast his visage in darkness, only his teeth visible in the low light.

"Villainy knows no vacation," remarks a second voice. Both of them chuckle.

"Everything is ready. If this doesn't drag them out of hiding, I'll surely have to start rethinking my plans."

"Did SSS say why he was assisting us?" asks the second voice.

The man grunts, waving a dismissing hand in the air. "Some hogwash about trying to get someone to train that halfwit son of his in the art of villainy. That boy will never become anything but a simpering coward that throws his money around blindly."

The second person chuckles.

"Though I don't disagree, the added sum of money to our account certainly made this go a lot smoother. It would have taken us another three days otherwise."

WHAM!

Fist still on the wall, the man glares down the hallway. "They're clever. Hiding her when she's at her weakest… They must be somewhere without computers, seeing as you can't hack into anything and find her."

"The bright side though is that we know she can be weakened."

"Weakened… and possibly killed." Grinning madly, the man starts off down the hall again. "Double check everything. I want no mistakes tomorrow."

"Very well." The second shadow disappears from sight.

------In a hidden secret room an entire continent away------

"That was close," remarks Amelia. She leans back against the back of her chair. "If we hadn't gotten Ally out of there, they would have found her."

Miles Go, Amelia's husband sighs and rubs his eyes. "Apparently she's a lot more popular then we first thought."

"It's a shame we can't stay longer then a week. I'm worried they won't be able to handle him."

"I'm glad Mandy informed us of her findings. Ally's powers haven't fully developed enough yet that she can withstand such a blinding assault. She's doing well, but having suppressed her full potential for so long, there's no telling what will happen when she lets loose."

"Should we tell her friends? They need to know what's going on. Especially Wade and Kim. They've spent the most time with Ally and might have been on the receiving end of a latent effect from the comet." Shifting in her seat, Amelia turns her worried gaze to her husband.

"I'm not certain." He rubs his chin absently, a 5'oclock shadow making a soft scraping noise on his fingers. "It does seem that the two of them have been unknowingly effected though. Kim's speed and strength have increased more then average, more so over the last couple of months. I've also noticed sparks jump from Wade to electronic items that he's near. It doesn't seem to cause any damage. It's more like the machines are… identifying him."

Amelia frowns. "I was wondering if I was seeing things or not… I'm glad I'm not the only one who's noticed." She massages her temples. "That still doesn't explain what Kim's powers are. Ally was originally only affected in such a manner until later she accidentally burned a hole in our wall when Henry pissed her off."

"Exactly."

The cramped room falls silent for a while. Both of them are trying to figure out what exactly they're going to do about what is unfolding. It doesn't help that someone else seems to have plans of their own for their daughter.

"If nothing comes up before we go home…" begins Amelia. "Then we'll save telling them until we're home."

"And if something does happen?" he queries.

"Then we bring it up sooner." She chuckles and shakes her head. "I don't doubt that if something does happen, all of them will be there. We can tell them all at once and get it out of the way."

"What about Ron? He doesn't seem to be effected by the comet at all."

"I think that's because he already has a power of his own. Can you not sense it when he's around?"

Miles blinks then laughs. "Oh! Yeah, now I remember. He does have some ancient power in him. He just hasn't trained it to the point that I would instantly pick up on it." He shakes his head ruefully. "That and the boy is rather skittish about coming here." He smirks at his wife. "And I've heard it's because of your sparkling personality."

Amelia sniffs and looks away haughtily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chuckling, he leans in and kisses her gently on the cheek. "Come on. It's getting close to dinner time. Ally and Kim should be coming back from their hike to cook their catch."

Amelia snorts, glaring at her husband. "I can't believe she used the same trick you did. Poor Kimmie." She clicks her tongue at him.

Miles smirks and leans closer, tracing small circles on Amelia's stomach. She instantly freezes.

"What can I say? She's a smart girl… and she does take after me." He captures her lips with his.

**A/N:** Okay, this is sorta a Valentines day... thing... I kinda messed up when I posted Touch of Your Eyes. It would have been perfect for VD. However, I was all excited about posting it, so I did. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out by tomorrow, to fit with the fic and VD. However, in case I don't, wish you all a Happy Valentines Day.

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chpt. Toodles ;P


End file.
